Blown Away
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: I've finally posted this. It's a small backstory for Bryan. His father's an alcoholic, his mother is an angel in the ground, and the sirens blare when the winds kick up. T rating is just me being careful, I read this over but better safe than sorry.


**I heard this song, but I couldn't think of what to put it to; so finally I decided on a little back story for Bryan. Forget the place, as honestly, I don't see why it matters, all I know is I'll be going until the end of the song, and this may become a two-shot as I have another idea for a song.**

**Personally, I've only seen the anime, so sorry if this doesn't follow the manga. If you think it should, too bad. Deal with it please!**

**Look up 'Blown Away,' it's by Carrie Underwood and very catchy. I'm not responsible if you get caught up in its awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters, nor do I own 'Blown Away' by Carrie Underwood.**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Gray eyes darted up as lightning cracked across a cloudy sky, lighting up the dry landscape and causing the owner of the eyes to go to the window. Bryan watched as storm clouds began pouring rain outside his home.

Looking back, similar clouds seemed to gather in his eyes; his alcoholic of a father was passed out on the couch. He was a cruel man; he would go on short rampages, hitting his wife and son in his anger before drinking even more and passing out just as he was now.

His wife was a whole different story. She was an angel; but ever since her husband became an alcoholic, she'd been buried under his debt, and finally she was cracking, retaliating at him when he came back drunk from expeditions to the local bar.

The TV finally managed to get enough signal for the weatherman to be heard. "…Twister seems to be starting up. We advise you begin preparing for one."

Then the signal was gone and Bryan ran through the house, trying to find his mom. When he did find her, her eyes were darting around outside the window. When he ran into the room, she walked over. "Come on, Bryan, stay in there." She seemed calm, which in return calmed her son.

But really she was thinking of how maybe, finally, she could get freedom from the brute she'd married. There was never enough rain to wash away everything he'd done; there was never enough wind to rip away the nails and down this house, destroying the memories that held her captive. _Please, please, blow it down._

Then some hard winds hit, and the windows cracked. Bryan recoiled away, as he'd been back over by them; the walls began creaking, and he ran over to his mother, clutching at her legs as she shushed him.

Then the siren was heard.

The wailing was echoing across the countryside, reaching the shack easily. The older woman began ushering her young son down into the cellar; she gave one last look at her husband, passed out on the couch, before shutting the door and locking it with a click.

Bryan was down in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around himself as though hugging his thin frame. She went down and sat by him, the boy following the movements and leaning against her. The two sat, listening to the screaming of the winds.

The woman's eyes were dark. Her thoughts were rushing around in her head. _This isn't just taking shelter. This is sweet revenge for everything you've done._

Then she jumped. "Oh no, he's still up there!" Telling Bryan to stay there, she dashed upstairs, returning minutes later with a beyblade. She handed it to Bryan before going back to lock the door.

But just as she reached for the lock, the door slammed open. There stood her husband, awake and fuming.

"Planning to leave me there for a twister, dear?" He grabbed her arm and threw her out, slamming the door and locking it. "Now who's locked out!"

Bryan watched all this. As the house began shaking, he screamed for her to be let in; but his father merely came down laughing, muttering about how she was getting what she deserved.

Bryan ran while his father was distracted. He ran to a corner; hugging the beyblade to his chest, he looked down. A falcon rested there. The smallest breeze flew around him; despite the fact that should've been a bad thing, he felt calmed by it.

Five hours passed before finally, the twister passed. Bryan ran up the stairs, unlocking the door. When the door did open, he stepped out and gasped. Walls were trashed; little was left of the old home. The house had been blown away.

The windows were all shattered, glass shards scattered across the ground. Every brick and board that had made the house was gone; the screen door, so often slammed, was laying in a heap off to one side. The house was basically gone. Nothing was left.

Bryan's eyes darted around. His mother was nowhere in sight; the powerful winds had taken her away. From his pocket, a light emanated; he pulled out the blade and saw the falcon resting there.

And it was then he knew everything would be alright, because even though his mother was gone, he still had someone to run to.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**Please tell me what you think in a review! I found this song maybe two weeks ago and just randomly thought of this. It all fits since Falborg's element was wind.**


End file.
